My Name is Jordan
by mugiwaragrl
Summary: Jordan the Banshee - an excellent shipwright, a Devil Fruit user, and Franky's sister - joined the Strawhats after Enies Lobby. OCxZoro, Water 7 and forward, rated T for violence, might go up in further chapters.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Hey, Jordan!" Lulu yelled. "You forgot your hammer!" He picked up said tool and threw it to the half-built deck of the ship. Jordan caught it just as it arched in the air.

"Thanks, Lulu!" she yelled and went back to work.

Despite her young age of nineteen, Jordan had been in Galley-La for almost three years, and she was friends with the other workers like she'd known them all her life.

"Lucci, could you pass me those boards?" she yelled to the foreman, who was up in the crow's nest. He picked a few boards to himself and dropped about ten of them for Jordan to catch. She quickly caught them one at a time and stacked them beside the mast. It was no secret to the other workers that she could use Soru. She bent down to pick up her drink and heard a raspy voice a few feet in front of her.

"Argh, Jordan! Don't bend down like that when you're wearing that shirt! There are men working here you know! What, do you mean to tempt us?" Paulie yelled angrily. Jordan was used to this. She neared the the foreman and put an arm around his shoulders, and he froze and paled.

"My dear Paulie," she said. Around her, Kaku, Tilestone and Lucci looked at them, snickering. They enjoyed her 'talks' with Paulie, and got to see them increasingly more often. "Remember my clothes when we first met?" she continued. Paulie shivered at the thought of mini-shorts and a sports bra. "The weather's been getting hotter lately, and the work more tiring." Kaku's cheeks were inflating from contained laughter, and Tilestone had one hand covering his smirk and one clutching his stomach. "I'm thinking of wearing… 'fresher' clothes, if you catch my drift…" she whispered in his ear. Paulie shivered once, and fainted. Kaku and Tilestone couldn't contain their laughter anymore, and released it loudly. Lucci just laughed briefly and silently in his spot.

Jordan had already changed her usual clothing to a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt because of Paulie, and if that wasn't enough for him she would just torment him every time he questioned her ways, much to the foremen's amusement.

She went back to her place to nail the boards in their places on the floor of the deck.

•••a few days later•••

There was a commotion on the dock. Jordan looked up from her lunch to see Lucci and Paulie arguing with some scary-looking men. She recognized their leader from a wanted poster; Mikazuki, captain of the Big Helmet pirates. She stood up and walked towards them.

"What's up guys?" she said. Paulie's eyes swiftly moved towards Jordan, then focused back in the situation.

"Now, what have we got here?" Mikazuki said. "What's your name, girl?"

"Jordan."

"Last name?"

"None."

"Huh. How would you like to join my crew, hottie? We have a very special position saved for you," he said.

"Oh, I'd love not to," she said, casually looking at her nails (N/A like her picture).

"Wow, not only refusing to pay us but trying to steal our shipwright, eh?" Paulie said.

"Refusing to pay?" Jordan said inquisitively.

"Yeah, these guys don't work well at all! I refuse to pay for the lousy job th–" he got cut off by a wooden board that hit him and sent him flying backwards, toppling over his subordinates.

Kaku, who had been carrying those, smirked and said sarcastically, "Whoops, I'm sorry, I lost my grip."

"Ooh, aren't you a bad boy?" Jordan said to Kaku teasingly, then turned back at Mikazuki. As he got up on his feet, she disappeared, and the pirate was soaring through the air and crashed on the wall of Dock One. Where he had been standing now was Jordan, adjusting the fingerless gloves on her hands.

She turned and looked at the other pirates. "Who's next?"

The pirates charged at her, and the shipwrights also did. They were outnumbered by the pirates five to one, but the pirates were still easily defeated. Outside the fence, citizens were cheering for the shipwrights.

"Those were some weak pirates," Kaku said.

Jordan nodded. "I didn't even have to use my Devil Fruit."


	2. Three Strawhats and One Request

Chapter 2: Three Strawhats and One Request

"Sugoooooi!" Luffy said enthusiastically. The shortcut the yagara bulls had taken ended up directly on Dock One. Luffy, Usopp and Nami dismounted and took the suitcases with them. They stopped at the fence of Dock One, and one of the foremen came forward to greet them.

"Hello," he said. The pirates just stared at him. Luffy spoke first.

"It is SQUARE?" he said with sparkling eyes, pointing at the foreman's nose. "Sugoi!"

Kaku sighed. He was used to this kind of first meeting. "What can I help you with?"

Nami came back to reality first. "We're looking for Iceburg. Have you seen him?"

Jordan, who was just passing by, neared the group. "Iceburg?" she said. "Hasn't been around lately. Why, what do you need?"

"We need repairs for our ship," Nami said. "Kokoro baa-san recommended him. He must be a really good shipwright."

"Indeed he is," Kaku said. "He's the president of Galley-La Company and the mayor of Water Seven," he stated proudly. "But we're all formidable shipwrights at Dock One. Would you like me to diagnose your ship while we wait for Iceburg?"

"Sure, it's at the lower part, near scrap island," Nami said.

"I'm on my way, then!" Kaku said cheerfully. To the pirates' surprise, the foreman jumped over the fence, ran to the edge of the high cliff, and jumped. The crew got a glimpse of him just in time to see him fall, gracefully land on a rooftop, and continue leaping through the air. The citizens were cheering for him as he flew over them with amazing speed and agility.

"Pretty cool huh?" Jordan said from behind them. They stepped away from the edge and looks at her.

"So, you're a shipwright?" Nami said.

"And one of our best!" a male voice said from their side. A tall man with short purple hair was walking towards them, followed closely by a blonde woman with reading glasses.

"Ah, Iceburg-san, just in time," Jordan said. "These guys were looking for you."

"Nmaa, were they?" Iceburg stretched out his hand to Luffy. "I'm Iceburg, mayor of this city and president of Galley-La Company." Luffy took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Luffy!" he said cheerfully.

"Strawhat Luffy, bounty of ฿100 million, captain of the Strawhat Pirates, total bounty of ฿160 million. And this is navigator Nami and sniper Usopp," the blonde woman said.

"Ah, Kalifa, looking people up as always. I would also appreciate it if they had gotten the chance to introduce themselves first," Iceburg said, then turned back to the crew. "So, you were looking for me; you got me here. What can I do for you?"

"We need repairs for our ship," Nami said, then handed the note Kokoro had given them. "Kokoro baa-san recommended you."

"Kokoro-san, you say," Iceburg took the note and read it. "Very well. Kalifa, am I busy today?"

"Yes, Iceburg-san," she said. "You are to deliver a speech at Liguria Plaza at two o'clock. Afterwards you have a meeting at the Chiza hotel with the owner of the glass factory, at four."

"Nmaa, cancel those. Kokoro-san's requests are very important to me." Iceburg then turned to Jordan. "Jordan-chan, would you like to help me?"

Jordan straightened up. "I'd be honored."

"Great. Now, the crew can proceed to the dock with Kalifa, while I have a quick word with Jordan." The pirates were led away by Kalifa as Iceburg took a few steps away from the dock with Jordan.

"What is it, Iceburg?" Jordan asked. "Is it about the pirates?" But seeing the worried expression on Iceburg's face, she said, "…or, about _him_?"

"Nmaa, yes, sort of… both," he said. "You know Franky; whenever pirates with bounties come to the island he steals from them or even tries to capture them. Normally they only have ฿30 million or less, but this boy has a really high bounty," he gestured towards Luffy.

Jordan looked at him, but noticed something was wrong. Nami was yelling at Usopp and Luffy, telling them to 'do something!' and she was pointing at a yagara bull; two thugs had stolen their suitcases. Jordan started to move in their direction, but before she could use Soru, Iceburg held her arm.

"Don't worry about them," he said, "Paulie's coming."

Paulie was indeed racing through the bridge that was right on top of the thugs' yagara. They saw him jump on and throw the thugs out. Jordan and Iceburg turned back on their conversation.

"Nmaa, this is what I mean," Iceburg said. "If he succeeds, they won't stay with their arms crossed, and total 160 million bounty is not to be taken lightly. So, what I want you to do is to tell Franky to back down, just for this time. It would save a lot of trouble for all of us."

Jordan smiled. Not her usual, confident smirk, but a kind, comprehensive smile. "I'll try my best," she said.

Iceburg gave her a not-so-gentle tap on the shoulder. "Couldn't expect less from Franky's sister."


	3. Swordsman's Smiles

Chapter 3: Swordsman's smiles

It had been a long day for the pirates.

The Going Merry turned out to be unrepairable, B200 million had been stolen from them, one of their nakama was missing, and another one was beaten up and unconscious, resting in their dying ship. Jordan, who felt sorry for the crew, went to visit them at sundown at the Merry.

They welcomed her on board and offered her some tea, which she gladly took. There was a gloomy atmosphere, even Luffy was somewhat depressed. Sanji and Zoro weren't fighting; the cook wasn't being his normal ero-self and the swordsman was quiet but unusually not asleep. Nami and Chopper weren't smiling.

Jordan didn't know how to express her feelings, but she was saved from speaking when Usopp woke up, brightening up the mood a bit.

"Uhh, what happened?" he murmured. The events of the day slowly dawned on him. He quickly sat up, startled. "SHIT! THE MONEY! WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled, then looked expectantly at his nakamas.

"Don't worry about that," Nami said. Usopp stared at her, confused. Usually, Nami would be hysterically yelling and beating up anyone who managed to lose her money, especially that quantity. "We still got 100 million left. Besides, these guys gave the Franky Family what they deserved," she smiled sadly, and Jordan flinched slightly.

"But what about the Merry? Will there still be enough to repair him?" Usopp asked. The crew had been dreading this; he didn't know about the fate of the Merry and Luffy's decision about it. Of all the crewmembers, he was the one that was most attatched to their ship.

"I think I should probably go back to the HQ," Jordan said.

"No, Jordan, please stay," Luffy said, then he turned to Usopp. "Usopp... The Merry..." he told Usopp about the ship, and about his final decision of changing ships.

Usopp didn't seem to know how to react. "Y-you're kidding, right?" he said silently, almost whispering. "Merry... Can't be so badly damaged... This is a joke isn't it?" he laughed dully. "Jordan-chan, you-you're a shipwright; Merry will be alright, will he?" he looked at her expectantly.

Jordan lowered her head and shook it softly. Usopp lost his temper and started raising his voice at Luffy. He yelled back, and they started arguing loudly. Jordan just watched. It was a horrible sight to see a fight beteen nakama. At some point Luffy lost control and punched Usopp, sending him flying to the other side of the room, breaking a table and a few chairs. Luffy immediately apologised, but Usopp went outside and got off the ship.

"I challenge you, Monkey D Luffy, to a fight! Tonight at 10 p.m, in this very spot!" he said. Then he walked away.

They were all dumbfounded. Nami and Chopper were sobbing, and Jordan was holding back her own tears.

She ran under deck; she knew there wasn't a chance, since Kaku was the best diagnostic in Dock One, but she couldn't help but double check the internal part of the keel. Indeed, it was broken. There was even seawater filtering through the cracks. It was a miracle that the ship had reached Water 7.

Jordan suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. She looked up and saw the green-haired man, Zoro.

"Why are you crying?" he said.

Jordan hadn't noticed the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly. "Nothing, it's just..." she didn't know how to put this in words. She had felt so much respect and friendship between the crewmembers when she met the first three of them. It seemed the crew was shattering along with the boat. Plus, she was worried about the fate of her brother.

Zoro moved towards her. "Come on, let's go to the deck," he said.

"Yes," she said. "Zoro- you're Zoro, right?" He nodded. "I need to ask you something," she said. "About the Franky Family." Jordan needed to know what Nami meant when she said 'giving them what they deserved.' She had tried to talk to Franky earlier, just like Iceburg asked her to do.

*flashback*

Jordan rang the quirky doorbell of the Franky House. The door opened and she was dearly welcomed by her brother's subordinates.

"Let's have a drink!" one of them said. Jordan accepted and came in. They all sat at the dining table.

After a few cups of sake, Jordan said, "Where are Kiwi and Mozu?" Better known as the Square Sisters, they were Jordan's only female friends, since there were few girls at Dock One.

"Them?" a subordinate said. "Hehehe, business trip with boss. Left in the Umi Ressha 'bout half an hour ago."

"Business trip?"

"Yeah! We got hold of B200 million from some weakling pirate! They went to spend them!" he replied happily.

Jordan paled. There was only one pirate gang in the whole island with that much money. "What have you done? You've brought yourselves real trouble! You-"

"Hey, hey, calm down, nee-chan," another subordinate said. "You know we steal from pirates, right? So what's the problem?"

"I- These guys- I need to find them before it's late!" with that, Jordan stood up and ran out of the Franky House heading to the city, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

A few minutes later, the Franky House had its door kicked down.

*end of flashback*

"What did you do in the Franky House?" Jordan asked.

"Well, to sum it up, we beat the hell out of them," Zoro said.

"Was Franky there? Did he fight you too?" she asked worriedly.

"No, he wasn't there," he said.

"Please try to understand! Whatever my brother does is for his dream, because he doesn't have the resources to achieve it like you do!"

Zoro's eyes widened. "Your-your brother?"

Jordan nodded. "Yes, Franky is my brother."

Zoro was lost for words. Then he relaxed a bit. "If I meet him in battle, I'll take it easy on him, as a favor to you. But I can't completely ignore what he did to Uso-" he stopped for a second. "Should I tell the rest of the crew?"

"To take it easy, yes. That he's my brother, if you want to."

Zoro smiled; the only smile on the ship that night, and the first kind-hearted smile he ever gave to anyone.


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble

Jordan watched the nakamas fight wih much pain in her heart. At first it seemed like Usopp was going to win, but in the end his already damaged body had to give in to Luffy's superhuman strenght. Even though he lost, Luffy gave the ship to him and told the others to leave it and go to town.

By the time they reached a cheap but acceptable hostel, it was 11 p.m. Jordan went with them and supported them as much as she could. In the end she had to go back to the HQ. They all greeted her one by one. Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and las came Zoro.

"I... I just wanna thank you for being with us tonight. You tried to help Usopp and the Merry, and I appreciate it." he said. His hand hestitantly moved towards her and tapped her shoulder. "Good night, Jordan," he said, but there was doubt in his voice. They both turned around at the same time and headed to their respective rooms.

Jordan went into hers and changer her clothes. Then she went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

"Come on Jordan, you're losing your mind," she said to herself. "And now you're talking to yourself, great..."

In all her years she had never had feelings for anyone in a romantic way, but this sort of fit the description. She had wished for Zoro to kiss her, back at the hostel, and later she had been fantazising about him and her. But he han't kissed her, and just tapped her shoulder, he probably only wanted her as a friend only… That was what she said to herself anyway.

Zoro looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. What was wrong with him? He had only met that girl a few hours ago, yet why did he feel so at loss when she was gone? It was the first time he felt attracted to someone. It was not the same feeling he had towards Robin or Nami; he loved them like sisters.

This was different. He wanted to kiss her so badly when they said goodbye, but then they both walked away from each other. It seemed she wasn't interested in being more than friends, or at least it's what he said to himself.

Next morning, Jordan woke up late. When she noticed the time, she quickly got dressed and tidied herself up, then headed to Dock one. She arrived at midday, which was exceedingly late, picked up her tools and waited for Paulie to catch up on her and give her a lecture about being late.

But that lecture never came. In fact, as she entered Dock One, she was surprised to hear an unusual sound: silence. No laughter from Kaku and Tilestone's jokes, no cheering or booing from Paulie's lousy gambling skills, and no yells or high-pitched voices from Lulu and Lucci's usual discussions. Nobody even talked.

Jordan saw Paulie at the boat they were working on. She went to him and stopped, leaning on the ship. "Sorry for being late," she said. Paulie just grunted. "What happened? Why is everyone so silent? And why aren't you telling me off?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jordan, even Paulie looked surprised. "Y-you mean you don't know?" he asked.

"What? Know what? I overslept today, I haven't heard any-"

"Iceburg got shot," Paulie said bluntly.

Jordan paled. "W-what?" she said in a low voice, almost whispering. She wanted to believe it was a joke, but everyone's expression was dead serious. "B-but, he's not... dead, is he?"

"No. He's been stabilised by the Doctors, but he's still unconscious at the Galley-La mansion," Paulie said.

Jordan dropped her tools and ran away. As she jumped over the fence she turned left, heading to the mansion which was Iceburg's home. It hadn't come to her mind to use Soru until some guards tried to stop her once inside.

"Jordan-chan!" one of them said, raising his hands in attempt to stop her. "Y-you can't see the mayor right now! He's still-"

"Soru!" Jordan disappeared from the eyes of the guards to appear a split-second later far behind them, and closer to Iceburg's bedroom. As she got there, she stopped in front of the doors. Knowing that it wouldn't be good to slam them open, she just pushed the double door and quickly walked in.

She found Iceburg laying in his bed unconscious, his bandaged torso covered in diverse medical instruments. Kalifa was sitting in a chair next to his bed, and she didn't seem surprised at all to see Jordan. She gestured towards a chair that was on the other side of the bed, inviting her to sit.

Jordan just stood up and watched her old friend. After about half an hour, she decided it'd be best to go back to work. She walked slowly and silently back to Dock One. Once there, she sat quietly beside Paulie and continued the ship.

Some time later, Kalifa came to Dock One and addressed Paulie. "Paulie-kun, Iceburg summoned you."

That got the whole dock's attention. Paulie's eyes widened. "H-he's awake?" he said. Kalifa nodded, and started walking away. Paulie stood up and followed her.

Jordan was astonished to see the new headline. She knew Iceburg was awake, but she didn't know he'd be over it so quickly, or even to reveal this kind of information. The headline read: "ICEBURG IS AWAKE: IT WAS THE STRAWHATS!" Jordan couldn't believe it. She didn't believe it. She went ahead and started reading the article – more like searching for quotes. She looked for a few minutes at the page-long piece and found what she was searching for:

"In his sickbed, Iceburg said, 'around at 10 p.m, two people entered this room. One of them was wearing a gown and a mask, and the other one, was none other than Nico Robin. Nico Robin recently became a nakama of the Strawhat Pirates, which are in this island right now. Therefore I am sure that the ones who planned to murder me were them.'"

Jordan put the newspaper down. She didn't know what to do. How could Iceburg believe that? He couldn't, so she decided to check if the media wasn't lying, and ask Paulie. This time, she used Soru, and arrived at Paulie's place quickly. However, he wasn't there, so she tried the HQ. Again, he wasn't there. When she had tried all likely places, she decided to try the not-so-likely, and went to Blueno's bar.

She found Paulie somehow drinking and smoking at the same time. Like herself and most Galley-La foremen, he had an iron liver, and didn't easily get drunk, so Jordan decided not to stop him. She quickly sat down beside him and went straight to the point. "Is it true? Did Iceburg really tell you that?" she almost yelled.

Paulie looked at her. "Not the kind of question I was expecting, but yes, he did. And I heard it with my own ears."

Jordan briskly stood up and disappeared – literally.

"God knows where she's heading," Paulie said, not really sure to who, but continued drinking.


	5. Confusion and Confessions part 1

Chapter 5: Confusion and Confessions (part 1)

Zoro was woken up by loud banging in the door. He stood up from the couch where he was sleeping and slammed open the door. "What the hell are you-" he started, but cut himself off as he saw who was at the hallway. "Jordan? What are you doing here?"

"You need to know what's going on!" she grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him to the living room. Zoro knew something was wrong, but he couldn't help but enjoy this sudden contact. "Where are the others?" she said, seeing as the living room was empty.

"Uhh, I think the shitty cook made them some food, so in the kitchen," he said.

Still holding Zoro's hand, Jordan went to the kitchen and found the pirates finishing their lunch. She sat Zoro on an empty chair and slammed a newspaper on the table. "You guys are in trouble. Read that," she said sternly.

She could see their shocked faces even before they started reading. Nami read the whole article out loud, and when she mentioned Robin, Sanji jumped out of his chair.

"THAT IS A LIE! ROBIN-CHWAN WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" he yelled indignantly.

Jordan nodded sadly. "That really is what Iceburg said, I checked," she said, and Sanji paled and sat back in his chair.

A heavy silence fell when Nami finished reading. It was Zoro who broke it.

"You don't belive that, do you?" he asked Jordan with wide eyes. "That we tried to kill the mayor?"

"Of course I don't! He said like at ten, right? At that time I was with you when you were still–" she stopped herself and rephrased. "–busy."

"Yeah," Nami said. "At that time we were all there, except for…" she stopped, knowing the meaning of this.

Sanji stood up quietly. "I'm going to look for Robin-chan," he said, dead serious, then walked out of the kitchen.

Chopper stood up too and ran after Sanji. "Sanji! Wait! I'll go with you!" he yelled after the cook.

They heard the two leaving the hotel room.

"Isn't it dangerous for them to go? I mean, everyone thinks we attempted murder at the mayor..." Nami said.

Jordan thought for a moment. "No, not for them. So far, they only know the ones with bounties and the ones that were at Dock One yesterday. They are neither, so they should be alright."

Luffy looked strained, and then made a gesture with his fist. "Soka! So that was why the shipwrights attacked me earlier!"

Jordan sweat-dropped. "He's really slow, isn't he?" she mumbled.

"You have no idea..." Zoro answered.

Luffy didn't seem to notice her comment, and turned to speak to her. "Oh, Jordan, I thought you should know. I had a fight with Franky a few minutes ago."

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Don't worry! Nothing serious happened to him! Those shipwrights butted in before I got fought seriously," he said, trying to calm her down.

Jordan thought for a moment. While she was using Soru looking for Paulie, she did feel like there were flames and battle cries coming from Dock One, but she was gone too quickly to give it much importance.

"Franky... He's your brother, right?" Nami said. Jordan nodded. Nami smiled. "Zoro told us last night. He said you were really worried that we would hurt him."

"Well," Jordan said. "I won't underestimate a total bounty of B160 million." Luffy and Zoro smirked.

"You're kinda right," Nami said. "If Luffy had fought like he usually does, he would've beaten him like he did with Enel."

Luffy smirked again, and even laughed a little. Then there was a loud banging on the door. Angry yells could be heard from the outside. "Hey! Strawhats! Come out, we know you're there! You'll pay for what you did to the mayor!"

All of them stood up. "That's the only exit! What do we do?"

"We fight!" Luffy said. Zoro was about to unsheathe his katanas, but Jordan grabbed his wrist.

"No! These are innocent civilians!" she said firmly.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Zoro said.

Jordan went to the kitchen window and threw it open. She climbed out and dragged Zoro with her. He fell, but Jordan was still grabbing his wrist, so he dangled from her hand. She pulled him up without difficulty and they started climbing up the wall.

Jordan saw Nami and Luffy climb out of the window. She stopped for a second so they could catch up, and Zoro stopped beside her.

"You're strong!" Zoro said surprised.

Jordan grinned. "Ten years of living in scrap island plus three of Dock One really pay off."

Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed the edge of the roof. Nami was clinging to his torso. Zoro looked down and his eyes widened. "Oh shit!" he said. Luffy rocketed upwards and grabbed Zoro and Jordan in his way. They flew upwards with breakneck speed and fell on the roof of the hotel.

"They shouldn't be able to see us up here, it's a tall building," Jordan said.

Zoro came close to her. "You lived in scrap island for ten years?" he asked her.

Jordan looked at him and nodded. She usually didn't reveal this information to anyone other than Iceburg, Kokoro, and ocassionally the square sisters. But Zoro seemed to be understanding, and she had a feeling that they would find out anyway.


	6. Confusion and Confessions part 2

Chapter 6: Confusion and Confessions (part 2)

***flashback***

Jordan and her parents had just come out of the restaurant in which they were celebrating her sixth birthday. It was a special occasion, and they had been saving up all year for this night, since they were very poor.

They took their usual alley back home, but in there was a scene they would have never expected. A tall, long-haired man was stooping over a smaller one with a flintlock in his hand. Screams could be heard from the smaller one as he begged for his life, but the tall man pulled the trigger and the screams ceased. Jordan couldn't help but release a loud cry. The crook looked up and saw the family. The mom held her Jordan close to her.

"Alice," the dad said, fear flooding his voice. "Take Jordan and hide."

"Ren, no!" Alice said. The man was walking towards them and lifting his weapon hand.

"GO!" Ren shouted. Alice hesitated for a second, tears coming down her eyes, then grabbed Jordan and ran. As they turned the first corner, they heard a gunshot and a yelp. Alice kept running, but her sobbing increased.

They turned the next corner, but a pair of hands suddenly grabbed Alice by the waist and the mouth. She dropped Jordan, and the girl sat up in the ground with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Sorry kid," the man said with a cold, deep voice. "You saw what I did. I can't let you and your mommy get away." He pulled out his flintlock.

Alice struggled against his grip and managed to get his hand off her mouth. "Jordan," she said between sobs. The man aimed the gun to her head. "Be strong," she said.

He pulled the trigger.

Alice's body fell to the floor with a dull thud. The man grinned maliciously at the kid. "Guess who's next?" he said.

Jordan stood up with difficulty. She had only acquired this power for six months, but she felt the urge to use it. Mist started to surround her. It became so dense than only her silhouette could be seen.

She could feel her body lifting from the floor. Her loose hair started falling on her face. The crook watched astounded as her silhouette started changing shape, becoming taller and darker every time.

Jordan was high off the ground. She was hovering five feet from the floor, and getting higher. She breathed in with her mouth. As she exhaled, she let go a loud, bloodcurdling, high-pitched wail that caused intense pain in the man's head. He covered his ears with his hands and bent over.

Jordan, still in the air, turned and flew away as fast as possible. As she did, she was surprised to see that none of the people around the area, besides the murderer, seemed to be affected by her still resonant wail.

After flying disorientated for a while, she started losing altitude and landed on scrap island. Once there, she dropped to the ground, with tears in her eyes, and fell asleep.

Jordan woke up but didn't open her eyes. She was lying on a soft bed. Weird, she thought, because she remembered falling asleep on the ground. She was inside a room, she could tell because of the sound of rain outside.

She finally opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was lots of turquoise hair. A boy was dozing on the edge of her bed. He was sitting on a wooden chair beside the bed and his arms were crossed on the bed with his face buried in them.

Jordan sat up in her bed, and the boy looked up quickly.

"Huh?" he mumbled. Jordan just looked at him. "Oh, girl! You're awake!" he grinned. "What were you doing sleeping on the floor? Where are your parents?"

"My parents..." Jordan said in a low voice as she remembered what happened. Tears started to flow down her eyes, which alarmed the boy.

"Oi, girl, calm down. Y-you don't have to tell me right now!" he said, trying to calm her down. "C-come on, I'll get you some tea." He ran to another room and quickly brought back a cup full of the warm beverage. Jordan accepted it and sipped between heavy sobs.

After a while, Jordan could speak. "M-my parents… T-they were shot," she said with much pain in her voice.

"Shot?" the boy exclaimed. "B-but, when did this happen? Who's taking care of you?" he said.

"L-last night," Jordan said, still sobbing uncontrollably.

The boy's eyes widened. "L-last night? Why?" he said, but she had already made an effort and seemed to be unable to talk anymore. "C-come on, Kokoro's got the food ready. Let's go get you something to eat and you can tell us later," he said.

Jordan curled up on the bed and faced the other way. "N-not hungry," she said. She was still crying, but it was more silent now.

The boy stood up and went to the other room. A while later, an old blond woman entered the room. On her face was a wide, eerie grin that looked like it had been there forever, but Jordan was too depressed to care.

"Hello," the woman said. "I'm Kokoro. What is your name?"

Jordan sniffed. "Jordan." She said.

"I see. Franky told us you don't want to talk about last night. But why don't you come have lunch with us? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Am not." Jordan said between sniffles.

"Very well then. I'll be right back." Kokoro exited the room and later came back with a small bowl of warm soup. She laid it on the bedside table.

When she came back the bowl was in the same place, and in the same state. Maybe Jordan drank a little bit, but it wasn't much. Kokoro smiled sadly and took the bowl back to the kitchen.

The same thing continued for two weeks, with the same results. That is, until Franky, the blue-haired boy, started bringing the food.

"Hey," he said. "Why don't you eat something? You haven't eaten much since you got here."

Jordan didn't answer. Franky sat there for a few minutes in silence. Then he stood up and grabbed the plate that contained uneaten rice and vegetables. He walked towards the door.

"Wait," Jordan said in a barely audible voice. Franky stopped and turned around. Jordan shifted on the bed and the sheets fell off her, and Franky was astounded to see the state she was in.

She was still wearing the same clothes she had on the day she was found; a simple purple dress with white borders that she usually saved for special occasions. But now that dress was loose on her, because her body was thin and frail from malnutrition, and her skin was pearl white because of the lack of sun. She was weak, so she could only manage to sit up.

"You're Franky, right?" she said weakly. Franky nodded. "Where are we?" she continued.

"Oh, this?" he said. "This is the HQ of Tom's Workers!" he said with a little pride.

"Tom's workers… You're the ones building he train, right?"

"Yeah! Me, Tom, and Iceburg!"

"Tell me about it!" Jordan looked curious.

Franky spent the next hour telling Jordan how it was to build the sea train; the failures, Tom's jokes, and even the time when Iceburg got stuck in the chimney. All of this while the six-year-old was happily eating her dinner and smiling for the first time in two weeks.

It was only a matter of time before Jordan started joining the workers for their meals and helping Kokoro. She didn't mind at all that Tom was a fishman, since Franky had told her enough about him and Iceburg.

Jordan seemed to be particularly interested in the sea train and how it was being built, so Franky took her out to watch them build the train and the rails. This continued for a few weeks, until one day the company was gone for five minutes for their lunch and left Jordan at the building site, only to come back and find that she had flawlessly built thirty feet of rails all by herself without even breaking a sweat.

From that moment, Tom decided to take her as his apprentice, and at the age of eleven, she finished the Puffing Tom and all of its routes with the rest of the company. That day, Franky and her shared a cup of sake and became sworn brothers, pledging to, one day, build a dream ship that would sail the world.

Jordan watched in horror and anger as the Government took Tom away, and she was already surrounded by mist when Iceburg stopped her. "No!" he said. "If you use your power, you'll be arrested too!" So Jordan backed down and could only watch and cry. Then Franky was run over by the train. That moment, she swore to herself to become a strong person and shipwright, and to never cry again, until she could build that dream ship.

Of course, Jordan was incredibly relieved to see her brother safe and sound when she was fifteen. She had grown incredibly strong, independent, and surprisingly wise, and her hair was tied up. She'd been able to use Soru since she was thirteen, but only learned that she was doing so when she read about it in a public library. Jordan was still living in scrap island, but she moved to the Franky House, as her brother had named it. She watched as Kiwi and Mozu joined and moved in, then Zambai, Kiev, the Kairiki destroyers, and Sodoma and Gomorrah.

A year later, at the age of sixteen, Jordan decided she wanted to work at Dock One. She asked Iceburg for the job, who didn't even bother to give her the tests, and she moved in to the Galley-La HQ. Even if she didn't do the tests, she was always the best shipwright around, and all of the other shipwrights respected her.

***back to reality***

It was already sundown, but Zoro still listened attentively at Jordan's past. "There's something I don't understand," he said, once she had finished. "How did you manage to get away from the killer?"

Jordan looked at him. "Well," she said. "The same way he can stretch," she gestured towards Luffy, "and that reindeer could talk."

It dawned on him. So that's why she wasn't surprised at all, he thought. "So, you're a Devil Fruit user?"

Jordan nodded. "Hito Hito no Mi, model Banshee." As to prove her point, she slightly whistled and scared away all of the birds within a radius of twenty feet. "Mythical Zoan type." She smiled modestly.

Before Zoro could reply, Luffy butted in. "Sugoooooooooooi!" he said enthusiastically, noticing Jordan's unique power. "Oi, Jordan, be our nakama!"

Jordan was dumbfounded; a request to join a pirate crew was not exactly what she expected, but she wasn't going to deny it just like that. After all, she had her dreams. "Well," she said after a while. "If you're serious, I'll have to think about it."


	7. Betrayal

Chapter 7: Betrayal

Shortly after being with the Straw Hats, Jordan was called for guard duty at the mansion, because there would surely be another attempt. She was told to sit in front of the bedroom door beside Lucci and Kaku.

At ten, Jordan heard rumbling noises from the floors below. She knew the Strawhats must be breaking in, since Nami had told her they would. But the noises were coming from several directions now, which meant the real assassin was in the mansion too.

Lucci and Kaku looked at each other. "Is it time?" Kaku asked.

Lucci shook his head. "They're early, but we can manage," he answered with his real voice.

Jordan was astonished to see Lucci talking without ventriloquism, something was wrong. Jordan stood up. Both men stood up too and Lucci faced Jordan.

"Shigan," he said. Jordan flinched and her eyes widened as she felt a piercing pain in her abdomen, like she had just received a bullet. She looked down and saw that Lucci's index finger had stabbed her. Blood started gushing out of the wound and tinting her white shirt. Lucci pulled out his finger, now dripping with Jordan's blood. Seeing as she was still standing up, he repeated it once more.

Jordan flinched harder this time. She fell to her knees and stared unbelievably at Lucci and Kaku. "It was you," she said softly before falling face down on the floor and closing her eyes.

Kaku bent down and felt her neck. "No pulse," he said, a little sad to see his former co-worker in this state.

He stood up and both men walked away. They came back dressed in black suits covered with colorful coats and they each had a huge mask in their hands. They dragged two unconscious, bleeding men with them that looked remarkably like the killers. Kaku sat his on the chair he had been, and Lucci roughly tossed his look-alike face down on the floor. Hattori flew down and perched on top of the unconscious man. They put their masks on and walked down the hallway for a few feet. They turned left and entered a room.

As soon as the door closed, Jordan sat up and breathed deeply with a little difficulty. _I can't face them on my own_, she thought.

She leaned back against the wall and flinched. The absent pulse Kaku felt was a fake, but the wounds weren't. Her devil fruit was based on a spirit of the dead, which allowed her to fake her death easily, but she couldn´t be a fully transformed ghost without Lucci and Kaku noticing, so she had to let herself receive a few injuries. Plus, her full transformation took a lot of energy. Her head nodded, and she tried to resist the urge to pass out. She tried to stand up when she heard running footsteps and voices around the corner.

"I'm telling you! It's this way!" a female voice said.

"And I'm telling you, I'm not sure about your sense of direction!" a gruff male voice replied.

The girl seemed pissed off. "THIS COMING FROM THE ONE WHO MISTOOK "NORTH" FOR "UP"! WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE NAVIGATOR IN THIS CREW?" she shouted.

Another voice joined the conversation; this one seemed to belong to a small child. "Guys! It should be around this corner!"

_Just the people I was looking for_, Jordan thought. She looked up, and a reindeer with a pink top hat ran into the hallway. He stopped abruptly when he saw Jordan slumped against the wall. Behind him, Nami and Zoro came running too. They also stopped dead, eyes widened in horror. Zoro was the first one to react.

"Jordan!" he shouted, and ran to the shipwright.

"Hey guys," she said. "I was waiting for you, where have you been?"

"What? Nevermind that, what happened to you?" he asked urgently.

"The killers," she said. "They're too strong; I can't fight them by myself, so I decided to wait for you." It was true; Jordan had once fought Kaku and Lucci separately in Dock One, just a friendly fight, and both times she had come out easily defeated. Now that she knew that they could use Rokushiki, because she was sure that Lucci had used it against her, she didn't stand a chance against both of them together. But if she joined forces with the Strawhats, they would surely be able to fight as equals, at least.

"But, how did you do that?" Zoro said.

"My ability comes handy in fake deaths," Jordan simply answered.

Zoro smirked. Usopp had faked his death many times, but out of pure cowardice and unwillingness to fight. This girl had a strategy, a plan, and not to mention the advantage of the surprise factor. "Can you fight?" he asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, if not I wouldn't have taken the hits, right?" she said, and she stood up. She stumbled a bit, and Zoro held her.

"Oi, Jordan," Chopper said, transforming to his tanuki-like form. "That looks bad, let me treat you."

"No, really, I'm alright," she said, but then dizziness took her over for a second, and she had to lean heavily on Zoro to avoid falling down.

"Jordan, you really need some treatment," Nami said. "Come on, Chopper will only take a second," she continued.

Jordan nodded. Zoro helped her lay down on the floor, and he kneeled next to her. Chopper took off his backpack and came closer to her. He lifted her shirt just enough to see her stomach. It was completely soaked in blood, and the skin was purplish around the wounds. Chopper started by cleaning the wounds with alcohol.

"You were shot?" he exclaimed when he could see the wounds clearly.

"Not exactly. There's no bullet, if that's what you wanted to know," Jordan answered.

Chopper brought out a needle and a special string. "Then I just need to sew them together," he said, waiting for Jordan's response.

"That's fine," she said. The group heard a window break inside one of the hallway's rooms. It was the room Lucci and Kaku had entered, Jordan noticed.

"That must be Luffy," Nami said.

"That's the room where the killers are!" Jordan exclaimed. "Chopper, hurry up!"

Chopper did what he was told and started sewing the wounds. It was painful, but Jordan bit her lip and let out no cry, and she squeezed Zoro's hand to distract herself from the pain. Chopper finished with the first injury and moved on to the second one.

As soon as he cut the string, signaling that he finished, a muffled crash was heard coming from Iceburg's bedroom, like a wall had been taken down. Jordan quickly stood up and ran towards the bedroom door, ignoring completely the pain in her abdomen. She tried the door, but it was locked, too thick for her to kick down, and her full transformation needed more training until she could go through walls.

"Move," Zoro said, unsheathing his swords. Jordan took a few steps back and he cut down the doors.

"Be prepared for what you see in there," she said it partly to the crew, and partly to herself.


	8. Fire

Chapter 8: Fire

Jordan soared over Water 7 uncontrollably. She knew that she was going to fall in the sea. She could fly when fully transformed. But she was only semi-conscious, so she could do nothing about it.

She thought about the shock of finding out that Kalifa and Blueno were also spies; how their Tekkai made them immune to her wails, telekinetic powers, even her immense physical strength; how Luffy and Zoro were thrown to the sea similarly; and the look of horror on Iceburg's and Paulie's faces as Lucci took hold of her neck and sent her flying to the vast ocean outside the city.

A nearby splash made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Jordan!" a raspy voice yelled. She knew that voice.

Jordan finally took a hold of herself and transformed into the spirit form that allowed her to fly. Her fall gradually slowed down, until she was hovering just over the sea level.

Zoro had never seen Jordan's full transformation before. She was still Jordan, but different. Thin mist surrounded her. Her clothes merged together and became a long-sleeved gray dress. Her hair turned white and fell in her face. Her skin was pearl white and it released an eerie glow.

"Jordan," Zoro said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, how about you?" she said, still hovering. Her voice sounded like many speaking at the same time.

"I'm fine," he said. "Why don't you go find Nami and Chopper? I gotta find Luffy first."

Jordan nodded. "I'll meet you back at the mansion in an hour," she said and flew away.

As Jordan neared the high part of Water 7, the scent of burning reached her nose, and it was coming from the mansion. As she got closer, she could see it engulfed by a red glow, but it took several more feet to realize that it was being burnt down, probably with Chopper, Nami, Iceburg, and Paulie still inside.

She arrived at the burning mansion and hovered near it to look for her friends. In one of the rooms, she saw Paulie and Iceburg tied up back to back. In the room next to it, she saw Nami and Chopper unconscious. She broke through the window of the second room and turned back to her human form.

"Chopper! Nami!" Jordan yelled, and roughly nudged both of them. Nami remained unconscious, but Chopper managed to stand up weakly.

"Jordan," he said. "I thought you were thrown away!"

"Nevermind that!" The fire was closing in on them. "Iceburg and Paulie are in the next room, please save them! I'll take Nami!"

Chopper transformed to his reindeer form as Jordan positioned Nami over her back. As the reindeer hurried to the other room, Jordan took a few steps back. Then, she raced to the window, jumped over the fire, and leaped out of the building. Agile as she was, Jordan landed on her feet. She saw Chopper jump with Iceburg and Paulie a few feet away.

Jordan let Nami down on the soft grass, and then lied down beside her. She didn't care about the crowd of people that was trying to extinguish the fire and had watched her and Chopper jump out of the burning mansion. Jordan was exhausted; not only had her devil fruit consumed a lot of energy, but the smoke from the fire made her feel faint and lightheaded.

Chopper untied Iceburg and Paulie, and then he walked towards Jordan and lied down beside her. "So why didn't you save them first?" he asked.

"See those people?" Jordan gestured to the crowd, which was now trying to wake up the unconscious shipwrights. "They are witnesses that you don't want Iceburg or Paulie dead."

"I see… That's clever," Chopper sighed. He turned back to his tanuki form and sat up.

The crowd parted, revealing a coughing Paulie sitting on the grass and Iceburg walking past them and towards Jordan. He stopped beside them and sat down, breathing heavily. Then he looked at Chopper and patted him in the back. "Thank you," he said with that deep, warm voice of his.

Chopper tiredly smiled and passed out on the grass. Nami started coughing and woke up. Jordan sat up and put one arm around Nami's back and the other one on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "We're out, you can breathe"

Nami's breathing gradually slowed down to a normal pace. She stayed still for a while, and then the crowd surrounded them.

"Iceburg-san!" someone said. "Those are the pirates! Get away from them! You too, Jordan-chan!" The men gripped their weapons firmly.

"You will not lay a finger on them!" A hoarse voice from the back said. Paulie emerged from the crowd to face the people on the grass. "Nor on the rest of the crew!" he continued. The crowd faltered and looked at the shipwright. "They're not the assassins. For now, let's focus on the fire," he said.

The men immediately dropped their weapons and ran off, Paulie with them. They had completely forgotten the fact that there was a burning mansion behind them. Of course, at first they had tried to extinguish the fire, but most of the men went to see Iceburg, leaving very few tending to the mansion.

"I need to talk to you," Iceburg told Nami after the mob cleared up. Jordan started to stand up, but Iceburg objected. "This concerns you too, Jordan," he said. Jordan sat back down.

Iceburg first addressed Nami. He told her about Robin not really betraying them, but instead surrendering herself for her crew's sake. Nami looked so happy and relieved, Jordan couldn't help but feel joyful too. But then both their expressions turned to worry as they realized what Robin must be going through.

Nami suddenly gasped and looked up. "I gotta find those idiots!" she exclaimed. She turned to Chopper and brusquely woke him up by violently shaking his shoulders.

"Ah– HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled.

"Tell you in the way!" Nami lifted him up and ran off with him. The fire had been almost extinguished, so Paulie and a few other men followed them.

Jordan started to follow, but Iceburg grabbed her arm. "They're going for Franky," he said bluntly. Jordan stopped dead on her tracks. Iceburg continued, "They want the blueprints."

Jordan's eyes widened. She already knew everything about the blueprints of the weapon Pluto. In fact, she had been there four years ago when Iceburg handed them to her brother. She also knew perfectly well what the government was capable of doing in order to get their hands on the blueprints.

Jordan remained unmoving for a few moments as she processed this information in her head. "Soru!" She disappeared.

A few seconds later she reappeared in the outskirts of the city, near scrap island. She knew that the Franky House had been destroyed, so this was the only place left he could be. She was overlooking the sea, but had no time to admire it as she hurried down an alley and inside a slightly hidden metal door; the door to the former HQ of Tom's Workers.

She came in greeted by a sight that she did not expect. Kiwi and Mozu were sprawled on the floor, badly bruised and slightly bleeding. Jordan kneeled next to them and shook their shoulders softly. "Kiwi! Mozu! Wake up!" she said. That didn't seem to do the job, so she decided to try something else. "PAULIE'S WEARING A SPEEDO!" she yelled.

Both their noses let go a trickle of blood, and then their eyes fluttered open.

Mozu sat up first and mumbled, "Paulie?"

Then Kiwi sat up. "Speedo?" she said drowsily. Then they noticed Jordan and came back to their senses.

"JORDAN!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Girls, what happened?" she said, though she dreaded the answer.

"They took him!" Kiwi said.

"Along with the long nosed guy!" Mozu said.

"But he's– oh you mean the Strawhat?" Jordan said.

"Yes!" they both said. "Jordan, you're going to save Franky right?"

Jordan nodded. "Of course I will! He's my brother!"

"We're coming with you, then!" Mozu said.

"I'll fetch the rest of the guys," Kiwi said.

"Hang on to me girls," Jordan said as she stood up. With each hand she grabbed one of the twins' wrists, and each of them had both their hands clenching one of hers.

"Soru," Jordan said, and they all disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't write any battle or anything because… Well, I'm not going to tell you all of it but let's just say there's an extra CP9 member at Enies Lobby…**


	9. Too Late, Or Not?

*Note: this does not follow the storyline from the Water 7 arc, but it's the same basic idea.*

Chapter 9: Too Late… or not?

Nami had taken the task of searching for Luffy while Chopper looked for Zoro. She was on the cliff of the higher part of the city that overlooked the lower part, and most of the men that had been at the mansion were with her, including Paulie. He had lent her some binoculars, but she still hadn't found anything.

She decided to risk going down to the lower district, something she wanted to avoid because of the upcoming Aqua Laguna. She turned around, and three people appeared in a flash in front of her.

"KYAAAAA!" Nami shouted, startled, and she tripped and fell on her butt.

"Nami!" Jordan said. She let go of the Square Sisters, who were on all fours and panting heavily because of the shock of traveling at such a high speed.

"Oh, Jordan, it's just you," Nami sighed in relief and stood up.

"Have you found them?" Jordan demanded.

"Wha-? No, but I was just going down to look for Luffy!" Nami said.

"I'll help you then," she turned to Paulie. "Paulie, go with Kiwi and Mozu to look for the Franky Family."

"The Franky Family?" Paulie said and eyed the twins, considering the facts that they were part of Franky's crew and that they were so scantily dressed. Also, they were waving at him and giggling madly.

"No time! GO!" Jordan yelled, and Paulie and the twins ran off. "Where's Chopper?" she asked Nami.

"He's looking for Zoro, he's at the west side," she said.

"We gotta hurry. If the CP9 is to leave town they'll have to take the train. The only one tonight leaves at eleven," she looked at the clock tower on the high district: half past ten, they had half an hour.

"I'm alright by myself," Nami said. "Besides, all of them will help me." She gestured to the men who were with her. "You go with Chopper."

Jordan hesitated, but the determined expression on Nami's face convinced her. Jordan transformed and flew off.

It wasn't hard to find Chopper, since his pink hat was clearly visible from the sky. He was jumping over the rooftops of the lower district in his reindeer form. Jordan flew next to him for a while and transformed to her normal form to run beside him.

"Any luck?" she said.

"I just found Zoro!" Chopper said. "Look ahead at that chimney!"

Jordan looked up. Several houses ahead of them, there was a chimney with some sort of coral sprouting out of it. At least, that's what Jordan thought until the coral started kicking upwards. "Oh my GOD!" she exclaimed. "I'll go ahead, iSoru/i!"

Jordan appeared on the edge of the chimney where Zoro was stuck upside-down. "Zoro! What the hell?"

"Jordan?" Zoro shouted from the inside. "Is that you?"

"How the hell did you get stuck like this?" Jordan exclaimed. She grabbed the swordsman by the ankles and tried to pull him out.

"It wasn't– Ow ow ow OW! Stop it!" Zoro exclaimed, and Jordan let go of him.

Chopper arrived. "Zoro!"

"Listen you two," Zoro said. "Do any of you have my katana?"

Jordan looked at Chopper. Sure enough, the reindeer had a bare sword on his back. The other two were in their sheaths, and since Zoro's arms were pinned to his sides with his hands sticking out, he couldn't reach the swords.

"Yeah," Chopper said. "How did you know?"

"Sandai Kitetsu," Zoro said with a grim tone. "It's cursed, I can feel its presence. Put it in my hand and then back off."

Jordan grabbed the sword from Chopper and put it in Zoro's hand. Then they both jumped to the next rooftop. They looked back just in time to see Zoro split the chimney in half, along with the whole building.

The swordsman managed to land beside Jordan. "So what now?" he said.

"Hold on tight," she extended one of her hands to Zoro and the other one to Chopper. Both of them took hold of her, the reindeer transforming to his heavy point form, but Jordan wasn't satisfied. "Both hands," she commanded. Zoro and Chopper looked confused, but did as told. "iSoru/i!" she said, and they disappeared.

Being a passenger of someone using Soru was not a pleasant sensation, even though it usually didn't last more than a few seconds. First of all, one would have to hold on and be held very firmly to not fly off. If held from one arm, the person would be practically dangling from the arm, with no other point of support. It would feel like a freefall, but twenty times the force, so breathing would be impossible for the passenger. The user though, has their body well-trained, so they are able to breathe if the technique has to be used for more than a few seconds. Yet, carrying passengers is dangerous; an average person would not be able to bear more than five seconds of Soru per hour (with some exceptions), and would suffer massive internal bleeding, and probably death, if the limit was exceeded, so it is used only for emergencies.

Jordan had to stop a block before her destination because her five seconds had already passed, and she didn't want to risk her friends' health. She let go of Zoro and Chopper. The reindeer didn't even bother to transform and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Zoro just fell to his knees panting.

"You could've warned us," Chopper breathed.

"I said 'hold on tight', didn't I?" Jordan said. "Let's hurry!"

Chopper and Zoro stood up and ran after her. After they turned the corner, they saw where she was heading; Blue Station.

The station seemed deserted; no ticket salesmen, no attendants, no staff. Jordan assumed it was because of the Aqua Laguna, but what really struck her was the lack of government agents or even security guards. She had a bad feeling. She sped up, only half-using Soru so the guys could still see her, but still going very fast.

They raced through the many doors and gateways of the station, until they finally reached the terminal. Jordan stopped dead in her tracks. Chopper and Zoro arrived and stopped beside Jordan.

The terminal was empty.

The Umi Ressha wasn't there.

Robin and Franky were gone.

Nami and Luffy came running to the terminal too. "Roooooobiiiiiiiiiiin!" Luffy was shouting, but when they arrived they found themselves in the same situation as the others.

"Wha– Where's the train?" Nami said.

"I– I don't know!" Jordan said. "It probably left already."

"What? Impossible! It was scheduled for eleven!"

"The Aqua Laguna has been unusually violent."

As if to prove her right, a particularly large wave crashed against the terminal, forcing the group back to the gate. The waves continued getting higher.

"We have to go to a higher place!" Jordan shouted over the noise of the waves.

"Wait!" Nami said. "I saw something, I'll be right back!" With that, Nami raced to the open terminal before anyone could stop her. She turned right and headed towards one of the walls, then ran back, struggling against the gigantic waves that thrashed at the station.

"Okay, now we can go!" she said.

The group raced out of the station. Once outside, they headed for the stairs to the higher district. They ran up the stairs, but the waves were catching up on them and catching more speed.

"Jordan!" Zoro yelled. "You have to take us!"

Jordan knew what he meant. "No! It'll kill you and Chopper!"

"We won't die!" Chopper yelled. "Just do it!" He was a doctor, and knew perfectly well how such a high speed could affect their health, so Jordan had to take his word and nodded.

"Luffy! Grab hold of all of us! Very tightly!" she yelled.

"Hai!" he said. Still running, the rubber man's arms stretched to be long like ropes. They wrapped around Zoro, Nami, Chopper, and himself, and then each one of his hands grabbed each of Jordan's wrists, and she held his too.

"iSoru/i!" and not a second too late.

To travel the long flight of stairs took merely three seconds, but for Zoro and Chopper it had exceeded the limit.

They all appeared at the balcony where Nami was some time earlier. Luffy released them all, and being a rubber man, he was not affected at all by the extreme force exerted on his body, same as Jordan, but it wasn't the same for the rest.

Nami was kneeling and panting heavily. Chopper was on all fours; he was having trouble breathing, and like Zoro, was coughing up blood.

Jordan rushed to their aid. "I itold/i you guys!"

Chopper took off his backpack and pulled out some sort of liquid medicine. He gave Zoro one tablespoon and then drank one himself. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Zoro said, recovering from the coughing fit.

"Hey! Jordan!" someone shouted in the distance.

Jordan looked up. It was Paulie, followed by Lulu, Tilestone, the Square Sisters, and the Franky Family.

"Isn't that…?" Luffy wondered out loud.

"Yep," Jordan said. "Backup."


	10. Arrival

Chapter 10: Arrival

Jordan was lying down on the bench of the Rocket Man. She didn't really feel tired, but anxious, so she stood up and started pacing.

After their 'backup' had come, they noticed that Kokoro was among the crowd (and so were Chimney and Gombe). Luffy and the others were more than determined to rescue Robin, but Paulie argued that no ship could get past the Aqua Laguna. Kokoro said that the only chance to catch up with the Sea Train was with another Sea Train, and she and Jordan shared knowing looks, thus finding them all on board of one of the prototypes that came before the Puffing Tom.

"Guys, look at this," Nami said. She was holding the letter she had picked up at Blue Station. Jordan and the Strawhats neared her as she read out loud.

"To Nami-san 3, and the others. I'm on board the Umi Ressha, going to rescue Robin-chan 3. Franky and Usopp were also caught. Signed, Sanji," she said. "And I was wondering where he'd gone!"

"That's all it says? It looks really long," Chopper said.

"That's the important bit," Zoro said looking at the letter. "The rest of it are his ero-drabbles."

Chopper and Luffy laughed.

Jordan leaned to look out the window and noticed something on the tracks. She opened it and stuck her head out to get a better view. The wind and water spray hit her hard in the face because of the speed, but she managed to identify the thing as a loose wagon. She went back in and addressed the pirates.

"Guys, there's another wagon up ahead," Jordan said.

"Does it have people in it?" Luffy asked.

"Dunno, it was still far away."

"We should check it," Zoro told them. "Let's hope they're not more agents." Luffy nodded.

"I'll come with you," Jordan said.

The three of them got up on the roof. Luffy started doing quick warm-up exercises.

"Hold your neck when he grabs us," Zoro said. "It'll hurt if you don't."

As soon as Jordan put an arm around her neck, Luffy stretched his arm and wrapped it tightly around Zoro and Jordan, then he catapulted the three of them towards the wagon, crash-landing on the roof. When they stood up, they noticed that the end of the wagon had been torn off, and they used the opening to enter the wagon. In there, they found Sanji and a long-nosed masked man, who even Jordan recognised as Usopp.

"OHHH! I KNOW YOU FROM LAST NIGHT!" Sanji chanted gleefully with heart-shaped eyes. "JORDAN-CHAN, AREN'T YOU?"

Jordan was slightly taken aback by the sudden ladiesman attitude, but she smiled slightly and nodded. In the other hand, Zoro growled and his hand automatically went to one of his swords when Sanji started wooing over the shipwright, but before he could start quarreling with the cook, his attention turned to Luffy.

"Sugoi!" the captain said with sparkling eyes to the masked man. "You're a superhero?"

"My name is Sogeking, and I come from the island of snipers!" he proclaimed proudly.

"OHH! You're like Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed admiringly.

The other three people sighed. "He can't be helped," Zoro and Sanji said.

They went back to the Rocket Man, destroying the spare wagon in the way, and found that Nami had changed clothes (therefore giving Paulie, Lulu and Zambai some seriously flushed expressions).

"Here, I found you these," Nami said. She tossed a pair of black shorts to Luffy, a yellow jacket to Zoro, and a black short-sleeved blouse to Jordan. While the men started changing clothes right there, she went to a corner and turned her back to the other men, knowing that there was no other place to change. She took off her shirt, careful not to reveal anything in the process, and she counted her blessings that she actually had on a bra, because she felt many stares directed at her.

"Don't peek!" Jordan said over her shoulder, and Nami immediately started a conversation interesting enough to distract the other men - something about blueprints and Robin - and Chopper, Luffy and Sogeking were already distracted enough, the first two praising the latter.

But even though she turned her back at the men while she put on her blouse, Jordan could feel a stare locked on her, though she shrugged it off, since it probably was the over-lustful cook.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the train, Zoro took a glance at Jordan over his shoulder while taking his white shirt off, and time seemed to slow down as he subconsciously stared at her curvaceous body, partially covered with bandages. He felt like a pervert - or even worse, like Sanji - but he just couldn't stop himself. That is, until Jordan was fully dressed and she started to turn around, then he quickly turned his head back again.

At that very same moment, Jordan's eyes locked on the swordsman's toned back, clean of scars except for the one Buggy had given him; a disgraceful attack while his back was turned. She watched as the muscles flexed when his strong arms went over his head in order to remove his shirt, and as they were thrown back to put on the yellow jacket. In that moment, when he was covered, Jordan looked away from him and became more self-aware. She ignored Paulie's cry of 'SHAMELESS!' and sat beside Nami, who was now in a corner well away from the group of men.

Jordan felt her blouse a little tight around her chest and shoulders. "Nami, I think this is too small for me," she told her.

Nami smiled and gestured with her head to the unsuspecting Zoro. "It's on purpose," she said mischievously.

Jordan blushed. "Wow, am I really that obvious?" she whispered.

"Oh, no! Not at all! It's just that I usually pick up on these kinds of stuff before anyone else does." Nami said assuringly. "And if you _are_ being obvious, this guy can sometimes be a little slow on the take-up." Nami smirked, and Jordan returned a smile.

"Oi, guys!" Zambai called. "There's somethin' shining up ahead!" Everyone leaned to look out of the window.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's like if it was morning!"

"Nagagagagaga!" Kokoro laughed from inside the train. "Welcome to the night-less island, Enies Lobby!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry that took so long... So i was in the mood for some... romance? anyway next chapter will be sort of a filler and only slightly fluffy, but i promise after that will be more action and fights and stuff :D**

**Also, there's a poll about this fanfic displayed in my profile, and i would appreciate it if you vote plz just to know your opinion on the matter :)**


	11. Filler

Chapter 11: Filler

_ Meanwhile in the Tower of Justice..._

Sasoriko was sprawled lazily on the couch beside Kumadori, watching uninterested as he, Fukurou and Jyabura argued with Spandam about their previous mission. Her black hair covered her right eye, but it always was, so she felt no need to brush it away. Also, it was a little windy, but she felt no impulse of putting something on beside her small black dress. She was oblivious to anything around her.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a loud bang, and Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa and Blueno entered the office, dragging along the chained Franky and Robin.

"Ah, excellent, you've arrived!" Spandam said. "Guards, chain this scum outside," he addressed the government agents that flanked the doors. They took the prisoners and did as told.

Sasoriko didn't say a word or move a muscle during the whole meeting. In fact, anyone would've thought she was asleep, if it wasn't for the way she was glaring thoughtfully at her ex-boyfriend. They had broken up five years ago, since he was leaving for Water 7 and wasn't allowed to communicate, but it was a mutual agreement, so they ended up being 'friends only'.

When they finished with their report, Spandam walked out of his office. Sasoriko stood up and strode towards the newcomers, nearing one particular ex-shipwright.

"Lemme try something," she said, when she suddenly pulled Kaku's head and crashed her lips on his.

Kaku's eyes widened in shock, but then they slowly closed, and he returned the kiss. It was a simple one; no tongue, no back rubbing, but they could both feel the passion.

They parted and looked at each other. "That was nice," Sasoriko said. "Wanna come back together?"

Kaku blinked. "Well- yeah!" he said happily.

"Great!" she said, then she fixed his black turtleneck and leaned in to whisper to him. "Later, I'm gonna cover you with real reasons to wear this," she whispered seductively, and Kaku blushed.

Sasoriko walked away and sat back down on the couch, well aware that Lucci, Blueno, and Jabra were glaring at her.

"What?" she asked them and smirked. "You've never had a girlfriend before?"

The men stopped glaring and looked away, and Jabra started sulking. Kalifa giggled. "That's sexual harrassment," she said, this time jokingly.

Spandam came back into his office with two small wooden chests. He placed them on the table and told Kaku and Kalifa that the contents were his gift for them, as a reward for their success. They were devil fruits, and he said, "Choose wisely."

* * *

><p><strong>so, crappy ending, i know.<strong>

**i just wanted to do this very brief filler chapter :3 and i didn't make spandam talk much but that's because, well, i hate him.**

**next time i PROMISE there will be action, k?**


	12. Of Rokushiki and Devil Fruits

_Note: Sasori = scorpion._

Chapter 12: Of Rokushiki and Devil Fruits

"Franky!" Jordan shouted. She was on top of the courthouse that led to the Tower of Justice, along with the Strawhat pirates. She had waited until Luffy finished speaking to Robin, and no one had any objection.

"Eh? Jo!" Franky excaimed as he looked down the balcony of the tower of justice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm your sister; I came for you! The rest of the family's here too!"

Franky teared up and started crying loudly. "Y-you all came to rescue me! E-even though I don't need your help!" He covered his face with his hands and turned away. "D-dammit I'm NOT crying!" he yelled.

Jordan smiled. "Remember what Iceburg told us Tom-san would do? Well, do it!"

Franky gaped at his sister, but quickly obeyed her. He remembered perfectly that meeting four years ago, and Iceburg's exact words; _Tom wouldn't have passed them down to me if they weren't of extreme importance. But he said the moment the Government lays their hands on them, to burn them. That's what he would've done..._

Franky took out the plans for the first time in four years and held them high. All the CP9 agents stared astonished at the object they'd been searching for the last five years. Then Franky inhaled deeply. "Fresh FIRE!" he said as he exhaled and released a stream of fire, burning the blueprints to ashes.

"The blueprints..." Kaku whispered.

"Five years of work..." Lucci said.

"NOOOOO! YOU IDIOT!" Spandam shouted. He let go of Robin and charged at Franky, but Sasoriko beat him to it. She landed an inhumanly strong kick to the cyborg's jaw. Franky was knocked over and fell over the railing, but he managed to grab it and remained dangling from the balcony.

"You BITCH!" Jordan started transforming and was already off the ground, but Zoro grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"We have to go all together. If you go by yourself you'll have to fight all of them," he said. Jordan nodded and calmed down a little, since Franky was pulling himself up.

The bridge started lowering, and Luffy grinned victoriously.

"They made it," he said, and started cracking his knuckles.

But suddenly there was an explosion in the courthouse and bridge stopped, leaving it only halfway down. Then everything happened so quickly.

Nami recieved a call from Kokoro saying that she'll be there in four seconds. Spandam pushed Franky over the railing and he was falling down to the waterfall. Jordan tried to save him but along with the others she was grabbed by Luffy and pulled down. The crew landed on the Rocket Man that somehow had gotten under them.

Next thing they knew, they were all crash-landing into the Tower of Justice.

"Hello, _Jo_," a female voice behind Jordan said mockingly. Jordan spun around and her eyes narrowed. That woman, the one who kicked Franky, was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"That's not my name," Jordan said. The she quickly used Soru to land a punch on Sasoriko, but her fist hit a solid wall, creating a hole.

"You should know that we can use that too," the agent said from behind her. She had also used Soru, but to dodge the punch.

Jordan came at her again with a kick. This time she didn't dodge it, but grabbed her leg and used it as a lever to slam the shipwright against the wall, and breaking it on the way.

Jordan stood up and wiped her mouth. She started running towards the agent to deliver a kick.

"Tekkai," Sasoriko said boringly, and her body visibly tensed.

Jordan didn't stop. She aimed an upwards kick at her chin with all her might. It broke her Tekkai and sent her flying upwards, breaking the roof.

Even though the kick was stronger than she expected, Sasoriko landed expertly on her feet. She wiped her bleeding mouth and nose with the back of her hand and looked at the room she was in. The first thing she saw was a square giraffe with a black sweater and a green-haired man with three swords. She also vaguely noticed that the sky was visible since the whole tower had split.

"Kaku?" she said. "So this is your new power."

"Aw great," Kaku said, turning back to human. "Now you're gonna mock me too, right?"

"No," Sasoriko said, and smiled barely visibly. "Actually, I think it's kinda cute."

Kaku blushed, but quickly recovered and continued to fight Zoro. Jordan jumped up the hole Sasoriko had left and kept fighting. They somehow made it to a different room, but they could still see the sky.

Jordan kicked sideways at Sasoriko, she dodged and kicked the shipwright in the gut. "Geppou!" she said and jumped. Then she started jumping off the air itself, heading towards the open sky.

"Two can play that game," Jordan said and transformed. She followed Sasoriko as she jumped higher in the air. They were both vaguely aware that Franky was battling Fukurou in the air not so far away from them. Jordan continued punching her, though she had to transform briefly to her solid form for the punch to be effective. Sasoriko either dodged or blocked the punches and continued to do so for a few minutes. When the shipwright dealt a particulary strong blow, the agent smirked as she blocked it, and Jordan, still in her solid human form, suddenly felt her left shoulder pierced.

Jordan gasped in surprise and pain and looked at her shoulder. Impaled there was a massive black scorpion's sting. Jordan followed the tail until she located the source, which was under the Sasoriko's dress. _A devil fruit_, she thought.

Sasoriko took advantage of the shipwright's surprise; she removed her tail and grabbed both of her shoulders tightly, earning a pained yell from the shipwright. Then, using Soru, she pushed her down, plummeting her downwards high speed to the room they had previously been in. Jordan landed on her back, and broke two floors as she did so. Sasoriko landed gracefully on her feet beside the shipwright.

Jordan started getting up, but released another pained cry as she felt an intense burning sensation in her wound. She looked at the agent's sting and noticed that it was dripping with something else besides blood. _Poison_, she thought.

"Awesome thing is," Sasoriko said and grinned malevolously. "We haven't even started."


	13. Poison

Chapter 13: Poison

Jordan lifted herself up with difficulty, ignoring the pain in all of her body. She stayed in all fours for a moment, but Sasoriko kicked her in the gut, sending her crashing through the wall.. The agent ran towards Jordan and attempted to sting her, but she rolled and the sting pierced the floor instead.

The shipwright stood up fully this time, and landed a double punch on Sasoriko, sending her back through another wall. Actually, she only hit her with her right hand. Jordan looked at her left arm, the wound on the shoulder had turned a sickly green color, and her arm was limp; not only it was felt like it was burning painfully, but she couldn't move it.

"Surprised?" Sasoriko said venomously as she recovered from the blow and stood up. "A normal human already would've fainted from my poison. But you're no ordinary human aren't ya?" she smirked. "I calculate you have ten minutes until you lose consciousness, and fifteen until you die."

"Then let's get this over with in the meantime," Jordan spat back at her.

As an answer, Sasoriko transformed to her half-beast form. Her hands turned to black pincers, her tail became longer, and her skin hardened and dark, forming some kind of natural black armor. She pounced.

Jordan dodged, but she was kicked from the side. She got up and punched the agent in the jaw, but she didn't flinch. Sasoriko smirked and tapped her jaw where she'd been hit, which was covered in the thick black exo-skeleton, and punched the shipwright in the face, sending her through another wall.

Jordan stood up again and half-transformed. This transformation allowed her to wail, but she conserved her solid form and couldn't fly. She ran towards Sasoriko, and as she did, she released one of her wails.

Some floors over them, Jyabura suddenly cried in pain as his sensitive wolf ears picked up the deafening wail. Even though it came from a few floors below, it was still excruciatingly painful.

Kaku, in the garden room, felt some pain in his inner ear.

Zoro and Sanji heard it too, but the wail only annoyed them very slightly.

Lucci, in the tunnel leading to the Gates of Justice, growled silently as the wail, too far away to be heard by Robin and Spandam, reached his feline ears. It was a little painful, but he was trained to resist pain, and continued walking but with an irritated look on his face..

Sasoriko felt as if her brain was imploding, and she released her own cry - but of pain. She tried to muffle the wails by covering her ears, accidentally transforming back to human.

Jordan, who had counted on the distraction, threw a strong punch towards the agent's chest, but she reacted in time to block it with her left forearm. However, she didn't have the concentration to use Tekkai, and she screamed in pain as her arm broke.

Jordan kicked the agent upwards and through some floors. The shipwright suddenly felt dizzy, and her vision was getting blurry. More flesh around her wound had turned a sickening shade of green. Now not only her left arm, but her chest also felt like burning. _Fuck, _she thought,_ I gotta get that key quickly._

She transformed and flew upwards to the room the agent landed in. "Now we're both one arm down," she hissed.

Sasoriko glared at her as she stood up. She wasn't expecting this to be _too_ easy, but this was going too far. She used Soru to kick her, but Jordan dodged using Soru too. They started attacking each other with all their might at light speed. Occassionally, Sasoriko would use her tail to try to sting Jordan, but she dodged easily. It was during one of these occasions that Jordan grabbed the tail, pulled Sasoriko and kicked her jaw.

Sasoriko coughed up blood and stood up, but she stumbled and almost fell. Jordan used Soru to get to the other end of the room. The agent's eyes widened in shock as she realized what was coming next. _Oh crap,_ she thought,_she's not gonna..._

"Soru!" Jordan exclaimed as she ran light-speed towards the agent.

"Soru!" Sasoriko also said fearfully as she tried in vain to escape. As she saw the shipwright near her, she used her last resource, even though she knew it wouldn't work. "Tekkai!"

Jordan kicked. Pain erupted in the agent's stomach as she flew backwards through several walls. She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

"Asura..." Zoro hissed. "Ichibugin!"

With that movement he finished his duel with the CP9 agent, Kaku. He delivered the message from Paulie, and Kaku honorably admitted defeat and gave him the key, then he passed out.

_Finally some calm,_ he thought as he took off his bandana and tied it around his arm. But how wrong he was, as in that moment there was a crash, and another agent came crashing through the wall of the garden room.

Zoro gripped his swords, ready to fight, but as he looked more closely at the woman on the grass, he noticed she was unconscious. He turned to the hole in the wall and saw that, behind several more holes, stood Jordan, panting and wounded.

"Jordan," Zoro said in surprise. But the shipwright barely glanced at him, and then collapsed. "Jordan!" he shouted fearfully. He sheathed his katanas and ran to her. Upon arriving to where she was on the ground, Zoro kneeled beside her and inspected her. He immediately noticed the greenish wound on her shoulder, and shivered at its disgusting appearance.

Zoro shook her lightly as if to awaken her, but her eyes didn't open. He felt her wrist and her neck, trying to find a pulse. Even though he had very little medical experience, he managed to find it in her neck, but it was very faint. He glanced back at the unconscious agent Jordan had defeated and saw that she had a tail, a black scorpion tail dripping with -_ poison._

He carefully lifted the shipwright bridal style and took her to the garden room. He lay her on the grass as he went to inspect the scorpion woman and urgently searched her dress. In one of the pockets he found a key - the key every agent had - but he tossed it to the side. Finally, he found an injection filled with blueish liquid, and it was labeled 'emergency antidote'.

Zoro gulped, he didn't know how to apply shots to people, but he saw Chopper do it a couple of times. _That will have to do it_, he thought.

He kneeled beside Jordan and placed her gently on his lap. She still had a pulse, but it had slowed down a lot. He carefully grabbed her left arm and cleaned it hurriedly with his hand. _Well, I don't have alcohol and cotton,_ he thought. Then he slowly inserted the needle in her arm and injected the liquid. When the shot was empty, he gently pulled it out and waited a few moments.

"J-Jordan?" he said, fear tinging his voice, as he received no response from the shipwright. "Jordan, wake up," he said again, hoping to get an answer. He shook her, but she still didn't wake up. His eyes started to sting, and he pulled her up and hugged her gently. "P-please, wake up," he repeated, controlling his urge to tear up. _Why?_ Zoro questioned himself. _Why do I care so much for a girl that I met only two days ago?_ But that didn't stop him from hugging her a little more tightly.

"Zoro?" Jordan suddenly whispered.

Zoro gasped in surprise and pulled Jordan in front of him to look at her. "Y-you alright?" he said calmly after a few moments.

"Yeah, I think so," Jordan replied and looked down sheepishly. "You... You saved me, didn't you Zoro?"

Zoro smiled kindly and nodded.

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion, and Franky came crashing in. Jordan and Zoro stood up quickly. "Oi, mina!" Franky yelled. "Keys! We gotta save Nico Robin!"

Zoro realised what he was saying and ran to get the scorpion woman's key that he had just thrown to the grass. By then, Jordan had reincorporated herself and the three of them ran to save Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>soooooooo lots of wall and floor breaking, rokushiki, poison, add a pinch of fluff and BANG! done. that battle was brutal.<strong>

**awww i couldn't bring myself to leave you for a week in the middle of a fight! but don't get too excited, i usually don't post this often, i just had lots of free time today. actually i should be doing homework right now XD**

**btw it's my first real battle scene, how did i do? i hope you liked it!**


	14. It's Over

**Okay, I think I have some explanations to give... so here come the excuses. First, school break just started and laziness hit me hard. Second, it's not that I had a writer's block, no. In fact, it was the exact opposite, I had MILLIONS of ideas for both ANR and MNIJ and even some for the HPxOP oneshots, but my brain overloaded and I wasn't able to write down my ideas... **** I hope a nice, relatively long chapter will make up for it ^_^**

Chapter 14: It's Over

Jordan fought the marines in groups. Every Strawhat except Luffy was on the remains of the Bridge of Hesitation with her and trying to hold back the marines that were attacking them. The shipwright couldn't move her left arm because of the wound, so she was fighting single handed - literally. Lucci had just been defeated, but there was still Buster Call, and they could find no way to escape.

_Jump_, someone said in her head. She turned around to see if anyone else had heard it. No, all of the Strawhats were still fighting as if nothing had happened - but Usopp, who had taken off his mask, was staring into the distance numbly. Jordan ran towards him.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. Usopp slowly nodded.

_Jump into the sea_, it said again. _I'll catch you! _With every word, one more Strawhat became aware of the voice, and for some reason they all looked at Usopp.

"You heard!" Usopp shouted. "Jump!" All of them started running to the edge of the wrecked bridge.

"Someone get Luffy!" Zoro yelled.

"I'll go!" Jordan said and transformed. She flew to the tower where Luffy lay unmoving and then turned back to human to run towards him. "Didja hear that?" she said.

"Yeah," Luffy breathed. Jordan placed him on her back.

"What is it?" she said, and started running.

"Not_ it_," Luffy panted. "_She_."

Jordan jumped, and at the same time the others jumped too. Luffy looked at the sea below them and saw who was talking to them.

"MERRY~!"

"Jordan, let me see that," Chopper said worriedly on the deck of the Going Merry.

"Eh? No, it's ok."

"Come on, we all fought, and we all let him treat us," Nami said.

Jordan sighed and let the reindeer lead her to the Merry's small infirmary to look at her shoulder. She slipped her sleeve upwards and Chopper gasped as he saw the wide hole in her shoulder. "JORDAN! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he exclaimed. He proceeded to apply some anesthetics so that she wouldn't feel any more pain. When they took effect, he turned to his human form and moved the arm slightly, and Jordan felt a click in her shoulder.

"Whoa, what was that?" she asked.

"It was dislocated," Chopper said, not losing his concentration. "The projectile's force was so great, not only it gave you this wound, but it pushed the shoulder bone out of its hinge." He inspected the injury for a little more. "This used to be poisoned!" he exclaimed.

"I already had the antidote."

"You sure?"

"Wouldn't be alive if Zoro hadn't found it."

Chopper gasped fearfully, but returned to his task. After some medicines and sewing, he bandaged the shoulder and arm and put them in a sling.

"You can't use that arm for the next two weeks," he said firmly.

"What? But this is my good arm! How am I supposed to do my job or train like this?"

"You won't! If you had come a little later, that arm would be done for! And the same would happen if you force it too much!"

Suddenly, they heard cheering and whooping outside, followed by a loud crack and the tilting of the floor. They awkwardly ran outside and saw a large ship beside them. Then they saw - _the Merry had split in two_.

After the Merry's funeral, the Strawhats, Franky and Jordan went back to Water 7 with Iceburg in his ship. Since Galley-La mansion had been burnt down, a temporary HQ had been set in Dock One. Everyone that fought in Enies Lobby was welcome to stay there, and so the Strawhats and Franky Family arrived in their rooms and collapsed on the spot for exhaustion.

Jordan woke up after she had slept for a good twelve hours. They had arrived at around three in the afternoon, so now it was around three in the morning, but she didn't like to oversleep so she woke up anyways. She went to the kitchen and ate some bread with butter for a quick breakfast, and then changed her clothes, which she hadn't done since the Sea Train, to some black training shorts and a dark yellow wifebeater.

She looked at her gloves. She hadn't taken them off once after the fight, and thus they were very dirty with grime, dust, and Jordan thought she could see some drops of blood - whether it was hers or the agent's she didn't know. She took them off and left them to soak in the kitchen sink.

Usually, Jordan would wake up at five to jog ten laps around Zousenshima, then head to the gym. But since she woke up two hours earlier and she had slept in the last day, she figured she'd stop by at the tenth lap, take her gloves out and leave them in the sun, then do another ten laps and_ then_ head to the gym.

Before she started, she took off the sling and did stretching exercises with her left arm (completely ignoring what Chopper had said), for she could move it now, and perfectly well as much as she was concerned. So she went outside and started running.

After a few laps, she started seeing some very early-rising workers hanging around the Dock One area, and they greeted her as she passed (but knew better than to stare). She felt a hollow as she wondered how it might feel to know nothing about the past day's events.

When she was done with the laps, she picked up her gloves, which were now dry, and headed to the Dock One gym. When she entered, she heard metallic noises, as if someone was lifting weights. She looked at the place where the dumbbells were and saw the Strawhats' swordsman swinging one of them over his head repeatedly. Jordan's blush when she saw him shirtless luckily went unnoticed, due to the fact that she had been running for two hours now, and her face was already flustered.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of your cuts?" she said, recovering her usual confident self.

"Shouldn't you be resting that arm?" Zoro replied without stopping.

Jordan smirked - neither of them were supposed to be doing any kind of physical activity with their current state, yet they were both here and halfway through their morning routine. "Don't mind me," she said and entered a separate room. It was a wide space with a total of five punching bags spread through the room. She went to the middle one and started boxing. Her left shoulder stung a little when her fist hit the bag, but she didn't stop and eventually got used to it.

After about an hour of continuous punches, she started kicking it. The punching bags in the room were sewn with some thick fabric and hung from the ceiling with several strong chains, so that they wouldn't be ripped off when Jordan trained (though when she was in a bad mood not even that would work).

When she finally stopped, after another hour, she went back to the main gym to find Chopper scolding Zoro.

"...but they'll open again!" the doctor squealed. "And why did you take off-?"

"They made it hard for me to move," Zoro interrupted.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE FOR!"

Jordan froze when she realized what they were talking about - about the wounds. She slowly and silently crept towards the exit, but just when she was reaching it, Chopper noticed her.

"Eh? Jordan?" he said. He looked at her un-bandaged left arm for a second, then his expression turned into one of mixed anger and worry. "YOU TOO?"

What followed was a long talk about how badly over-training could damage their bodies, but neither of them paid much attention to the little reindeer. When he finally let them go, not before re-bandaging them, they went back to the temporary HQ. Jordan took a shower and then went to the room where the Franky Family was in and found them all awake. They were all sitting around the rather large table having breakfast - except Franky, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Jordan!" the Square Sisters greeted and hugged her.

"Hey!" Jordan greeted too, and the sisters released her. "Um, where's Franky?"

"He said he 'had to clear his mind' or summat," Zambai said from the table.

"Did he?" She knew what he meant. Every time Franky had a thought that he couldn't shake off, he'd go to _that_ place. "Okay guys, I gotta go." Jordan left the room and the HQ.

She went to the warehouse under the bridge near scrap island. It was in the state she'd left it in two nights ago, but she hadn't paid much attention back then; the wall concealing the workplace had been destroyed, along with some of the desks. Franky was sitting on a chair in front of a desk that had survived and looking down at some plans. Jordan walked to him to see what he was reading and smiled.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said.

"Huh?" Franky said distantly, but then he came back to reality. "Oh, this? Yeah... You missed it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I designed it too."

"Heh... I think the opportunity to build it is really close."

"Why d'you say that?" Jordan said curiously.

"Uhmm, remember the cash that Strawhat had with him?"

"You mean, the one you _stole_?"

"Ehh, yeah. Well, I spent all of it on the materials."

"Wait a second, you mean you used _their_ money for your own-"

"_Our_ own."

"_Your_ benefit, you didn't tell me about it."

"Well, yeah," Franky scratched his head sheepishly. "_But_, I have a plan." He told Jordan his plan, and she seemed pleasantly surprised.

"I think... That's a great idea," Jordan smiled. "Should we go tell them?"

"Nope, not yet. I want to tell them when the materials arrive and it's definite."

"Okay then." Jordan started walking away. "See ya later."

The dream ship she and Franky had designed during their year together was finally going to be built, and it would sail around the world with the Strawhats. But they had promised that they'd sail with it too...

Then Jordan took her decision, and hoped Franky did the same - she was going to take Luffy's offer and become part of the Strawhats.


	15. It's Official

Chapter 15: It's official

Franky was in charge of telling the Strawhats of their plan two days later, when they were all awake - except for Luffy, who was eating asleep. They were quite overjoyed to hear that, and insisted him to stay, but he argued that Jordan was preparing the site for construction, so he went to work.

In the afternoon, Jordan had her lunch break, so she decided to walk up to the HQ and visit the pirates. She was very surprised when, on her way through the city, she encountered a group of marines led by none other that vice-admiral Garp, and walking in her direction. She tried to pretend like nothing was wrong and just walk past, but Garp noticed her.

"Bwahahaha! You might wanna be careful with Luffy's determination, Banshee!" he laughed without stopping. She stopped and stared at the marine, as he and the rest of his group walked past. What... the... hell...? she thought, but she shrugged it off and continued walking.

When she arrived, she found a badly repaired wall, and that Luffy was already awake (with a big lump on his head).

"OOOOOOOOOH YOU'E BUILDING A SHIP FOR US? SUGOOOOOOI!" he exclaimed when Jordan told him the news, which were already known to the rest of the crew.

"Yeah, Franky wanted to make up to you for the money issue, and it's our own design," Jordan said, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Woooow, then it'll be so coooooool!"

"You bet it will!"

"Ne, Jordan, join our crew."

"Sure," Jordan answered plainly.

The room suddenly turned very silent, everyone staring at Jordan.

Zoro blinked. "You're serious?" he said, surprised.

"Yup. Got nothing to lose."

"No consideration, so suddenly?"

"Actually, ever since he asked me a few days ago, I've been thinking it through, " she paused. "And you weren't thinking I'd just let you run off with my ship, right?" she said jokingly.

"Heh, well... In any case, welcome to the crew." Zoro held out his hand.

"Ne, Zoro, that's no way to greet a nakama!" Luffy said. He suddenly stretched his arms across the room. "NAKAMA HUG!" he shouted as he grabbed every crewmember of the Strawhat Pirates into a tight group hug, with Jordan and Zoro at the center.

"L-Luffy! C-can't breathe!" Zoro said with difficulty.

Luffy laughed, then he released his grip - so suddenly that everyone stumbled and fell on the floor on top of each other.

"Shishishi, sorry," Luffy chuckled as he stood up.

"Ouch! Damn, who is this?" Nami said from the hustle.

"Na... NAAAAAAAAMIIII-SWAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sanji, on top of whom Nami had fallen, shouted gleefully.

Jordan heard a grunt underneath her, as she also fell on someone. "Sorry, who did I fall on?" she groaned. Looking up, she looked for the face of the person, and found the surprised expression of the pirate swordsman staring at her.

She gasped and quickly got on her feet again, subconsciously using Soru. "Well, um," she started nervously, dusting herself. "I'll just go back down and work on the ship."

"Wait, Jordan!" Luffy called. The crew started getting up, but Zoro seemed to have some trouble regaining composture. "Were having a party! Nakama have parties! Stay with us!"

Jordan thought to herself for a bit, then she nodded and smiled. "Sure, I'll just go call Franky."

She walked out of the building with an unnoticed blush and headed for scrap island, where the ship was being built. As she strode through the streets, she thought to herself about a certain green-haired someone. Those feelings she had were the same as on the first night she met him, but she had discarded them as mere lust. But he saved her life at Enies Lobby, and aside from feeling indebted to him, she couldn't help but feel... attracted to him. But no, she'd think about that later, right now she had to focus on the ship, and on breaking the news of her departure to Iceburg, and on... whatever she could come up with.

Zoro slowly regained composture, though no one else seemed to notice. What... was that? he thought. The sudden contact with Jordan made him feel... warm? Fuzzy? It was sort of indescribable, and he didn't know what it was, except - it was the same he felt at the hotel a few days earlier. But what on earth was it?

He couldn't call it love - maybe not just yet - was it lust? She did have her physical assets - but then, Nami and Robin were also physically gifted. She also was able to defeat the CP9 agent - but again, she wasn't the only one who could. What was it that made Jordan so different?

Later that night, Jordan met up with Iceburg and Paulie at her crew's party. "Hey Ice, Paulie!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Nmaa, hi Jordan," the major replied with a smile. "Listen, uhh, I heard Luffy talk about you joining their crew... Is it true?"

Jordan nodded. "Yes, after we finish the ship, I'll sail with it, and with them," told them solemly.

Iceburg was slightly crestfallen. He had known Jordan for thirteen years, and had become very fond of her. And now, she was leaving the island. He had mixed feelings about this, of course - obviously he would miss her, but she was also pursuing her dream.

"Well, I'll... We'll all miss you," he said, tapping her shoulder affectionately.

"Yeah, Dock One will surely miss its scantily-clad woman," Paulie said, earning an angry punch from both Iceburg and Jordan.


	16. Filler 2

Chapter 16: filler

Sasoriko couldn't say she had regained consciousness. She couldn't feel her body, and her eyes were open but didn't seem to be working. Only her hearing was functioning, however vaguely. There were loud noises around her, of cannonballs crashing and walls crumbling. She felt herself being lifted up and crossing some kind of barrier, through which the noises were obliterated. Then she went back to the darkness.

When Sasoriko regained consciousness for sure, she was on someone's back and resting her head on their shoulder. The smell of the air was salty, and the sound of waves could be heard. She slowly regained feeling and a little strength in every part of her body, though her left arm was numb. She fluttered her eyes open and met a strand of blond hair.

"Kalifa," Sasoriko uttered.

"Eh, Sasoriko?" Kalifa, who was carrying her, answered. "You're awake," the fatigue was evident in her voice.

"Let me down, I can walk," Sasoriko mumbled. Kalifa seemed insecure, but she let down the other agent, who stumbled a bit, then walked alongside the others. She looked around and saw that they were walking in open sea, on the Sea Train tracks.

She looked at her partners, they were all very injured and tired. Kumadori's face was covered in his own blood and his hair wasn't moving as usual. Fukurou's mouth was unzipped, but he wasn't talking, and he had a crater-like mark on his chest. Kalifa was burnt very badly, especially in her chest - she was also wearing only Jyabura's jacket. Blueno and Lucci had similar injuries, but Lucci's were much graver, as he was comatose on Blueno's back. Jyabura had a deep shoe-shaped burn on his chest, and he was carrying Kaku, who had many severe cuts.

Sasoriko walked beside Jyabura and took Kaku's hand in hers. "S-Sasoriko?" he mumbled. He forcefully got off the other agent's back and stepped on the tracks. Sasoriko stopped beside him. They looked meaningfully into each other's eyes, sharing unspoken "Are you okay?"s and "I was so worried"s. Then Kaku bent over and started coughing up blood.

"Kaku!" Sasoriko exclaimed worriedly and tried to aid him in some way.

"M'okay," he breathed as he stopped coughing and wiped his mouth. "But what about you? I thought I heard a crash and a scream after... after it was over."

She looked down sheepishly. "That was probably me, but I'm alright now," she said assuringly.

Kaku pulled her into a hug, and she smiled sadly and buried her face in his shoulder. As he pulled away, she yelped as his hand accidentally nudged her left arm.

"Hey, your arm," he said, concerned. He inspected it further and his eyes widened. "It's broken!"

"No, it's nothing," she tried to turn away, but Kaku grabbed her shoulder and stared deeply into her eyes. "Fine," she sighed, then flinched because her chest hurt too.

Kaku took off his jacket and folded it a few times. He wrapped it around his arm and tied the sleeves behind her neck, somehow making an improvised sling. Then they silently caught up with the others and continued walking.

Many hours later, it started raining. The ex-CP9 agents had nothing to cover themselves with, so they didn't pay much heed.

"The island should be close now," Kaku announced. Sure enough, they spotted a speck of land in the horizon in the direction where the the tracks were going. As they came closer, they saw a sign on the train station, it read, "WELCOME TO ST. POPLAR."

"Are you serious?" Sasoriko said happily.

"Completely," Kaku responded smiling. "Wanna go see him, now that he's awake?" he told the rest of their group.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

A few days after they had arrived at the island, and after they had managed to gather enough money for Lucci's treatment and their own, they had gone shopping in a kind of pre-celebration to his recovery. Kaku had gone to check on him, and he found that he had finally woken up from his comatose state.

As the former agents walked to the hospital, they were surprised to see the bandaged Lucci already out the doorway, followed by the doctors who treated him. They saw Lucci shake hands with him, and then turned to them. He eyed their wounds, now bandaged, and smiled. Lucci smiled.

"Anyone for a bowling match?" Blueno said.

"Why not?" Lucci agreed.

The team spent the rest of their afternoon at the bowling alley, which needed reparations only after the first shots. Kalifa and Jyabura proved to be the leaders of the game, while Kumadori was the worst.

After his last turn was over, Kaku decided to go outside, 'to get some air'. Sasoriko thought is weird, so after she was over, she decided to keep him company.

"What's up with you?" she asked as she joined him in the balcony of the bowling alley.

"What? Nothing..." he said absently. "It's just... This life we've had until now, of betraying and murdering... It's over now..."

Sasoriko smiled. She went closer to Kaku, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, tilting her head to one side so that his nose wouldn't poke her. Kaku slowly started rubbing her back and deepened the kiss. They parted for air and smiled.

"I'm glad it's that way," she told him. "But, we still serve justice, so..." She pointed to the port, where a ship with a pirate flag was apparently causing trouble, and grinned. "It's not over."


End file.
